MI PRINCESA
by Cami.Moon
Summary: Kakashi dedicandole dulces palabras a Sakura... otro songfic :)


Hola nuevamente! n.n espero que mi fic anterior PERSIANA AMERICANA les haya gustado y bueno ahora les traigo otro songfic precioso.

La canción se llama Mi Princesa y es de David Bisbal un cantautor español, es una hermosa canción y en lo personal a mí me encanta. les recomiendo escucharla.

Disclaimer:

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos Kakashi, Genma, Yamato, Itachi, Neji y Gaara serían parte de mi harem personal, si toooooodooooos míos *¬*. Además, el KakaSaku seria CANNON.

Advertencias: Muy dulce, si eres diabético abstente…. Ok no.

MI PRINCESA

 _ **Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames**_

Porque, porque me duelen tanto estos latidos enloquecedores, latidos que me roban el aliento que exhalo cada vez que apareces frente a mí o con solo mencionar tu nombre mi corazón late tan despiadadamente.

 _ **Que estrella del cielo ha de caer para poderte convencer**_

Eres lo más importante, lo único bueno que he tenido en mucho tiempo, tú eres ese rayo de luz, solo tú aunque no lo sepas, eres mi vida entera, mi flor, ese aroma que no extingue en mí.

 **Que no sienta mi alma sola**

No quiero estar lejos de ti, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no cuando te llevo mucho tiempo de vida y más de experiencia, no puedo evitar sentirme lleno de soledad que solo acabaría estando yo contigo.

 **Quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer**

Solo deseo estar contigo, tú en mis brazos acariciando la suave piel de tus mejillas e inhalar la dulce fragancia de tu cabello tantas veces que me sea imposible olvidar nada en ti.

 _ **Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran**_

Cuantas veces he derramado lagrimas por ti, por mi pasado, por todo el sufrimiento que alberga mi dañada alma, me parece un pecado siquiera tocarte con mis manos llena de heridas y sangre.

 _ **Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más**_

Recordar me hace tan mal, pero no puedo evitar el hacerlo, me consume hasta la más mínima partícula de conciencia y me vuelvo tan indefenso como un niño pequeño que espera ser consolado.

 _ **Y sigo preguntando, porque te sigo amando**_

 _ **Y dejas desangrando mis heridas**_

Tú con esa dulce sonrisa te encargas de borrar todo mi mal, tus pequeñas manos acarician mi rostro y siento morir cada vez que lo haces, _Sensei ¿se encuentra bien?_ Preguntas preocupada, _sí Sakura lo estoy_ , respondo y apartas tus manos, otra vez vuelvo a sentir frio en mi interior.

 _ **No puedo colmarte de joyas ni dinero**_

 _ **Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**_

No tengo nada valioso solo soy un viejo _Jōnin_ sin nada más que ofrecerte que mi amor para que hagas lo que quieras con él, solo tengo un maltrecho corazón desgarrado por tanto sufrimiento.

 _ **Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**_

 _ **Acompáñame en viaje que volar solo no puedo**_

No puedo volar sin ti, eres mi guía y mi lucero, el faro que ilumina el camino por el que transito. Solo así puedo sanar, si vieras todo lo que imagino contigo…

 _ **Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**_

 _ **Cuantas guerras se han librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**_

Eres mi pequeña princesa, mi pequeña flor de cerezo con la cual sueño día a día, por ti Sakura haría lo que sea, me moriría si algo te sucediera, no podría vivir con aquello sin ver tu sonrisa ni esos jades brillantes.

 _ **No me canso de buscarte no me importa ni arriesgarte**_

 _ **Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**_

Te veo sonriendo por alguna tontera que Naruto ha dicho, me acerco a ustedes y saludas con un _buenos días Kakashi-sensei_ tan dulce y suave que no puedo evitar cerrar mi ojo visible y sonreír tras la máscara.

No pasa mucho tiempo y aparece un ANBU que se dirige a ti y a mí, Tsunade-Sama nos necesita, ambos marchamos hacia la torre de la hokage y al llegar nos asigna una misión solo a nosotros, salimos inmediatamente con rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia y a medio camino se nos oscurece el día.

 _ **Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**_

 _ **Le he cantado en el odio susurrando muy despacio**_

Acampamos en un pequeño claro, cenamos en silencio y luego entras en tu saco de dormir y yo te observo descansar pero no lo logras, te acercas y me susurras que quieres dormir junto a mí, te acomodas y sin darte cuentas caes dormida mientras yo te susurro mil palabras de amor en tu oído.

 _ **Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**_

 _ **No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros**_

En tu sueño sonríes, te acercas aún más mientras yo intento calmar mi acelerado corazón, _kakashi-sensei_ susurras dulcemente, y sé que puedo tener una oportunidad.

 _ **Sigo caminado en el desierto del deseo,**_

 _ **Tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo**_

Como deseo besar tus dulces labios mi pequeña Sakura, acaricio tu cabello con ternura tu sonríes y esta vez susurras su nombre, siento mi corazón estrujado y no puedo evitar sentirme un jodido perdedor.

 _ **Viviendo el desespero, muriendo el la tristeza**_

 _ **Por no haber cambiado este destino**_

No sé qué hacer moriría al saber que piensas en Sasuke, que aún lo sigues amando simplemente no podría saber que mantienes amor por él, eso mi pequeña alumna destrozaría cada ilusión que mantengo.

 _ **No puedo colmarte de joyas ni dinero**_

 _ **Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**_

 _Te amo Sakura_ digo en tu oído, te remueves y te acercas más a mí, veo que tus preciosos ojos están abiertos y tiemblo aterrorizado como nunca lo he estado en mi vida, trato de huir pero lo impides tus pequeñas manos agarran mi chaleco y pegas tu frente a mi pecho.

 _ **Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**_

 _ **Acompáñame en viaje que volar solo no puedo**_

 _Sensei usted, usted me ama_ susurras llorosamente _porque Sensei, porque me hace esto_ y lloras fuerte, te abrazo y acaricio tu cabello para consolarte, te aparto de mi limpio tus lágrimas y acaricio tus mejillas húmedas, _Si Sakura_ respondo _te amo tanto que me duele_ y para mi sorpresa te lanzas a mis brazos.

 _ **Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**_

 _ **Cuantas guerras se han librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**_

 _ **No me canso de buscarte no me importa ni arriesgarte**_

 _ **Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**_

 _Sensei y-yo también lo quiero_ abro mi ojo sorprendido _pero tenía miedo de decirlo_ continuas, seguidamente bajas mi mascara muy lentamente _no había dientes de castor después de todo_ dices y me besas es solo un pequeño roce pero es el cielo para mí.

 _ **Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**_

 _ **Le he cantado en el odio susurrando muy despacio**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**_

Tomo tus mejillas y acerco tu rostro al mío y esta vez soy yo quien te besa, es un beso dulce, apasionado y logro que tus mejillas se tiñas de un rojo muy bonito, _eres tan mía pequeña Sakura_ tu sonrojo se intensifica y vuelvo a besarte _se va a quedar conmigo para siempre verdad Sensei_ , dices muy bajito _hasta el último de mis suspiros_ te abrazo y vuelves a dormir, esta vez aferrada a mí y yo protegiéndote con mis brazos, al final de todo si existen los milagros _._

 _ **No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros**_

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Qué tal?**

 **Sé que es muy muy dulce y que Kakashi está algo fuera de su personaje habitual, pero esta escritora tiene derecho a ser feliz y a mí me gusta de esta forma….**

 **Algún comentario?**

 **No se aceptan ni rasengan ni chidori… ahora bien si desean enviarme un Itachi se los acepto gustosamente =^.^= nos vemos pronto!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
